


Tiny Dancer

by bellamarie



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Season 8 who, Unplanned Pregnancy, dont know her, it starts off bumpy but I swear its only love and smooth sailing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamarie/pseuds/bellamarie
Summary: What if at the end of season 7 the really serious news Jackie had for Hyde wasn't about Chicago?





	1. Confessions

Jackie knew she was in deep shit. Her and Steven have only reconciled not even 2 months ago, neither of them having once mentioned why they had broken up in the first place. Although Jackie had been meaning to talk to Steven about their future, she’s been too scared to bring it up. She knew that she loved him and didn’t want to be without him, and if the way he’s been by her constant side since they’ve reunited says anything, he clearly felt the same. Just two weeks ago he had called her his chick in front of Mrs. Forman. _Surely that had to mean something, right?_

The last week has been moving in slow motion for Jackie. In only a matter of 6 days her life has completely been numb. It was Sunday evening when she had first suspected something wrong and went down to the drug store across town to pick up the life changing test. It wasn’t until Thursday morning that she was able to get a doctors appointment to confirm her thoughts. She hadn’t felt comfortable being around Steven and the others until she was absolutely sure. She played it off as being busy at her station but even Steven knew that was crap. He managed to snag a quick visit at her house on Wednesday night, bringing over some of Mrs. Forman’s cookies as a treat. She had smiled at the gesture, but it didn’t reach her eyes and she knew Steven knew something was wrong. Neither of them said anything though, not ready for the inevitable argument that would break out. The clock was ticking, though, and Jackie knew she better fess up soon.

After a full day of crying and practicing over a dozen scenarios in her room, she was finally heading over to the basement to talk to Steven. Jackie tried her best to feel light, breezy. But the pregnancy test wrapped in toilet paper within her purse felt as if it weighed a ton, and she couldn’t help the small shiver that went shook her body as she walked onto the Forman’s driveway.

She took a deep breath as the metal knob to the basement turned in her hand. She knew it was a long shot for Steven to be alone in the basement, but she couldn’t help the annoyance at Fez and Michael being his occupants. _Great, these idiots will probably glue themselves to their seats just to eavesdrop on Steven and I._ Jackie stood between between the couch and lawn chair, her eyes barely flickering to her boyfriend’s as she glanced between her friends. “Umm, you guys I gotta talk to Steven about something really serious.” Jackie noticed in the corner of her eye how said man sat up straighter in his seat, her secrecy visibly making him uneasy.

Michael folded his arms over his chest. “Whatever you have to tell Hyde you can tell us, too.”

Fez nodded his head in agreement, crossing his arms in a similar manner. “Yes, we got each other’s backs no matter what.”

Jackie opened her purse, pulling out a crisp $10 bill. She cocked an eyebrow at them. “Here’s 10 bucks for the hub.”

They stared at the money in her hand for a long minute before Michael snatched the money from her hand and ran out the basement door, fez hot on his heels and slamming the door shut behind him. _Ugh, morons._

Jackie sat at the edge of the couch, her legs folded underneath her and her hands rested on the arm of the couch. Her voice failed her every time she opened her mouth. Now that she was in front of him every possible scenario was rushing through her mind. It was overwhelming and left her mouth dry. She was unusually quiet, and Hyde hadn’t seen her this nervous about something since, well, ever.

He leaned forward, placing a reassuring hand on top of hers. “Jackie, everything alright, man?”

The warmth of his hand a top of hers gave Jackie the confidence to finally look into Hyde’s shielded eyes. His brow was furrowed as he gave her a small encouraging nod. Jackie swallowed. “I’m pregnant.”

Hyde leaned back, his eyebrow twitching upwards as his mouth fell open. “Huh.” He took his sunglasses off. “Are you sure you’re pregnant? Maybe you’re just gaining weight.”

Jackie gasped, totally appalled he thought she was fat, and leaned forward to smack his thigh. “Steven I haven’t even gained any weight yet!”

Hyde narrowed his eyes at her. “Then how do you know you’re pregnant?”

“I’m three weeks late,” She opened her purse and pulled out the white envelope and wrapped home test, holding them out for him to take, “And _this_ time, I went to the doctors to double check.” They both knew she was referring to the time she had told Kelso he had knocked her up before she officially knew, but it didn’t make the news any easier. If anything, Hyde frowned at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

His eyes scanned the letter, not yet unraveling the toilet paper in his hand. His brain was playing games on him, telling Hyde that if he didn’t see the the pink double lines maybe this was all some elaborate burn. But the 4 oz stick felt like 4 tons and when he barely peeled the toilet paper away and saw the tallies, he knew this was all real. “How far along…” He trailed off, the words lost on his tongue.

“Seven weeks.” She muttered, her eyes never shifting from his even as he focused intently on the center table. It was still too early to tell about his reaction, and Steven’s zen was once again proving a difficult feat in their relationship.

Hyde’s eyes brightened as realization sunk in. He looked up at Jackie, both of them saying “Six Flags” in unison. Hyde remembered Jackie had worn a blue skirt, perfect for a quickie in the el camino at the parking lot. He remembered how she had slid her panties to the side as she sunk down on him, biting his collar bone to keep from yelling out her pleasure. Most importantly he remembered not wearing a condom, their still freshly rekindled relationship causing their desire for one another to overtake their logic.

Red walked down the first level of stairs, the couple looking up at him in alarm. Red ignored the couples nervous features, having enough problems of his own. “Steven, come show Eric how to properly clean out a carburetor before he ends up cleaning out my foot from his ass.” He didn’t wait for a response, heading back to his den where he can catch up on his readings in peace.

Hyde stood up and slid his sunglasses back onto his face. Jackie stood too, her hand reaching out to softly grasp his limp arm, “Steven, we really need to talk about this.”

A loud “STEVEN!” came from upstairs and Hyde spared a quick glance upstairs before he stoically looked back down at Jackie.

“I gotta help Forman.” His voice was small, but he turned up the stairs, not once letting on that Jackie’s gaze on him as he walked away burned like a hundred hot rocks.

 

* * *

 

Donna was laying on her bed, book open in front of her as Jackie barged through the door. Donna didn’t pay Jackie any mind though, simply turning the page as she continued her reading. Jackie was obviously distraught, but for all Donna knew the mall could’ve closed one of her best friend’s favorite stores.

Jackie threw her purse down beside the open book. The sadness that overwhelmed her was almost unbearable, and she was starting to get frustrated at her friend’s obvious negligence. “Donna, I need your help.”

Not looking up from her book, Donna spoke in obvious disdain. “If this is about how the mall ran out of summer peach gloss I’d rather save that talk for after a circle.”

Jackie pouted, “This is serious. I’m pregnant.”

Donna’s head shot up, “Holy hell, what?!” Her book was tossed to the side as she sat up, pulling Jackie down to sit beside her, “You’re pregnant? As in bun in the oven knocked up?!”

Jackie nodded, sitting up straight as she tried her best to present herself as calm despite her nerves running wildly. “I’ve been carrying Steven’s and I’s lovechild for 7 weeks and I really need your help.”

Donna stood up. She paced from her door back to the bed, not believing the mess her best friend had found herself in. _Holy shit Holy shit Holy shit._ Donna finally mustered up a sentence. “Jackie, how could you be so irresponsible! You barely graduated high school!” She knew it was a rough phrasing but it was the only coherent thought she could say without blabbing on like a moron.

Jackie rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t like I was trying to get pregnant, Donna! I was just trying to have sex!”

The blonde finally stood still, towering over the small girl she’s taken in over the years. She knew accidents happened, had even had her own scare with Eric before, and knew now was time when Jackie needed a friend more than anything. “Okay. Okay, we just need to think. Have you already told Hyde?”

Jackie nodded. “He didn’t say anything. Mr. Forman started calling him for his help cause Eric’s scrawny arms can barely flip a hubcap.”

Donna ignored the jab at her boyfriend, understanding that Jackie’s under a lot of stress right now. “Did he look…-”

Jackie cut her off before she could finish her thought, “-totally freaked? Yeah.” Her emotions finally caught up to her, hot tears quickly filling to the brim of her eyes and pouring over. Jackie stood up, wrapping her arms tightly around Donna’s torso. “Oh Donna, what am I gonna do?”

Donna rubbed her back in soothing circles. Donna’s heart sank as she felt the tightness between the blades of the young girl’s shoulders. Jackie was more tensed than she was letting on, and Donna knew that no matter how bad she wanted to try and stay neutral in all this that it wouldn’t be fair to Jackie. All she needed was compassion right now and she wouldn’t get that from any of their other moronic friends. Donna was gonna be that friend for Jackie, no matter how rough things got. “Don’t worry Jackie, everything's gonna be okay.”

Jackie pulled back, her nose red and eyes puffy as she sniffled. “God, what about Steven?”

“Hyde’s just confused right now. It’s a lot to take in. Have you even thought about what you want to do?”

She shook her head frantically, composing herself as Hyde was obviously the only thought in her mind. “No, no. Steven is the most important thing in my life right now. I can’t do anything without making sure he’s okay first.”

To say Donna was taken aback by Jackie’s uncharacteristically sweet confession would be an understatement. She knew that Hyde was the only person really there for her though when both herself and Kelso had ran off to California, when her dad had gotten locked up, and again when her mom ran off on her. Her voice was soft as she gave Jackie a tight squeeze, “I’m here for you, Jackie. And if Hyde decides to act like a tool then I’d be more than happy to hold him down while Red does what he does best- stick his foot up people’s asses.”

And for the first time since she peed on that stupid white stick, Jackie Burkhart’s grin was genuine.

 

* * *

 

Eric sat on a porch chair as he watched his best friend wipe leftover grease off the funnels. Usually oblivious to these things, Eric couldn’t help the small sense of pride for noticing something was wrong with Hyde. Despite Eric doing ample burn materiel the whole time they were outside, Hyde had only said one snarky comment. It didn’t sit well with Eric though, his sense of pride buried deep as he took in Hyde’s pursed lips and twitched eyebrow. “You know, you’re quieter than you were this morning.”

“Yeah, so?” Hyde muttered, not bothering to look up from his hands.

Eric knew the only way to get through to him was by hitting his sore spot. “I saw Jackie head into the basement earlier…” He trailed off, hinting at the obvious.

Hyde sighed, tossing the dirty cloth and yellow funnel into the rusted tool box. He knew by now Jackie probably blabbed to Donna about the news, so why not return the favor? “Jackie’s pregnant.”

If it weren’t at his expense Hyde probably would have appreciated Eric’s dumbfounded expression. The scrawny man’s eyes were wide, his mouth slack jawed as the only sound he could muster up was an idiotic “guh”.

Instead Hyde remained stone faced as ever, nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

He turned back to the vista cruiser, closing the hood of the car. He grabbed the tool box and brought it inside the garage. He placed it neatly on Red’s counter top. He didn’t notice Eric had followed him inside, essentially cornering him.

“What, what are you going to do? She just graduated, man.”

Hyde shrugged. “I don’t know yet.”

Eric squinted at Hyde’s words. He knew that he wouldn’t walk out on Jackie if she were pregnant, not after the hell he gave Kelso when Brooke found herself in a similar predicament. “Something else is bothering you.”

Hyde sighed. He knew Forman was going to follow him around all day if he had to, not one to let Hyde just be alone in dire situations like this. He figured he’d toss his best friend a bone. “It’s just, look, 2 months ago we barely got back together after we broke up over her trying to plan our future in advance. Now that things are good again she just ‘happens’ to be pregnant?”

Eric blinked. “Let me get this straight. You think Jackie got pregnant on purpose? To keep you?”

Hyde’s weight shifted onto his back foot, his hands languidly holding onto the front of his belt buckle. “I’m saying Jackie’s capable of a lot of things, man.”

Eric was in total disbelief at the accusations Hyde was making against Jackie. He adamantly calls Jackie the devil but even Eric knew she would _never_ do something as manipulative as that. He spoke softly. “You don’t really think that, Hyde.”

“I thought she was happy for a long time only to find out she wasn’t, Forman. It’s an angle I gotta consider.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO t7s timeline is rlly messy (like wowza) so i just wanted to let yall know i envision this to take place around June 16, 1979. I figured Jackie graduated around June 7 cause that’s the avg when american high schools are out and jackie’s graduation episode takes place 3 before the one where she found out about chicago. Also i know in the story summary i mention “the end of s7” but really this story isn’t meant as a fix-it fic so much as an alternative route. So its gonna be going into the 80s hence why i wouldn’t consider it a “how it really should’ve happened” fic cause the show ended on new years eve in ‘79. anyways yeah


	2. Cynical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the second part of Confessions but the first half ended up being longer than I expected so tada! 2 updates of the same fic within a month! Love that for me

Eric had retreated back to the basement after his talk with Hyde. He had driven off in the el camino, not sharing where he was headed. Eric didn’t bother to try and tag along. He knew that Hyde needed space to think, especially if he really believed himself. Eric was struggling to understand Hyde’s mind. He didn’t think very much of Jackie, and yeah, she had pretended to be married to Fez just to go to some bridal expo, but Eric knew the annoying girl had limits. Jackie had always fantasized a happily ever after, on both sides, and he’s pretty sure she wouldn’t get that if she forced Hyde into a pregnancy.

He was staring mindlessly at the tv, not paying any real thought to the program, when the basement door opened. Completely startled at who walked up to him, the color drained from his face. “Is Steven here?”

Still wide eyed, he shook his head slowly. “I think he went to the Hub with Kelso and Fez.”

“No, I just came from there.” Jackie slumped into the seat beside him, “I’ve looked everywhere for him and I can’t find him.” Eric hadn’t wiped off the uncomfortable look from his face yet. Jackie sighed as she stared at him. “You know, don’t you?”

Eric had the decency to look bashful as he squeezed his fingers together. “A teensy bit.”

Jackie’s eyes narrowed as she stared him down. “Was it Donna? God, I should’ve known her big amazon mouth can’t stay shut.”

He shook his head. He didn’t want to face the wrath of both a pregnant Jackie and his freakishly strong girlfriend. “No, no. Hyde told me.”

Jackie immediately perked up at the mention of Hyde’s name. She gave an encouraging pat on his knee, “Steven talked to you? What’d he say?”

Eric ran through the conversation he had with Hyde in mind. It was a sore topic, definitely a borderline felony like accusation, but Eric knew he owed it to Hyde to figure it out. He cleared his throat, trying to figure out the best way to phrase this so she didn’t kick him. “Jackie, did you..plan this?”

She cocked her head, “What do you mean?” but then it clicked. Jackie stood up, her blood pumping and face flushed with fury as she towered over the now cowering boy. “Are you saying I got pregnant on purpose? Do you really think of me as that much of the devil, Eric, because I swear to you I can be the devil if I wanted to.”

Eric regretted opening his mouth, he should’ve just let Hyde bite the bullet. _She may be tiny but she’s got a killer crazy eye._ Eric rose his hands in defence, “NO! No. It’s just, well. The timings just really, bad.”

Jackie sat back down beside him in defeat, “When is the timing for this ever good.”

Eric nodded his head in agreement as he looked at her. For the first time since she walked through the basement door Eric really looked at her. Her eyes had a slight purple tint underneath. Her hair, though neatly styled, still was matted down at the top as if she was running her fingers through the silky strands. Her lip gloss was absent and the bottom of her shirt was rumpled. “Jackie, are you okay?” He asked her softly.

She spared a look into his sympathetic eyes. Jackie sat up straighter, trying her best to look strong versus the emotional mess she felt like. She waved him off, “Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I just really need to talk to Steven.”

Eric sighed. _They really were a match made in heaven._ “I don’t know where Hyde is, but I think my mom’s upstairs watching TV. I can get her if you want.”

Jackie shook her head. She looked uneasy. “I don’t think I can tell anyone else about this until Steven and I talk.”

Eric shrugged, falsly returning his attention to the television in front of him as he spoke with nonchalance. “Alright. But if you want Hyde to come around, what better way than from the advice of the one woman in the world he respects more than anything.”

Jackie didn’t hesitate in running up the stairs as she cried out a loud “MRS. FORMAN!”

* * *

 

The house was awfully quiet today, not that the older couple minded too much. Red was sat in his favorited pea colored chair as Kitty was beside him on the couch. She was catching up on some of her needlepoints in the living room when Jackie walked through the swinging door. She paused by Red’s chair.

“Mrs. Forman, I really need to talk to you about something important.”

Kitty looked up from her knitting. “Oh, is this about that at home facial in Cosmo? You know, I think cinnamon is a terrible spice to put on your face. It’ll just burn your pores right off!”

Jackie frowned, shaking her head as she made her way to sit beside her. “No, this actually pretty big news.” Before she continued she looked at Red, whose attention was no longer on the M*A*S*H rerun. “Mr. Forman, would you mind giving us a moment?”

Red shook his head. “No can do. Any important news shared in the living room of **my** house and told to **my** wife can be shared with me, too.” He gave her a smug smile.

Jackie blinked. “Eric stole a case of your beer and hid it behind the deep freeze.”

Red stood up, cursing his son as he marched downwards to set him straight. Jackie rolled her eyes. _God, men are so easy._ She cringed at that thought. _All except mine._

Kitty stared at the nervous girl in front of her. “Oh dear, I don’t know why these boys think alcohol is the way to go. I have no idea where they get that from.”

Jackie simply stared at Kitty. “Yeah, it’s a wonder, alright.”

Kitty patted Jackie on the leg, a sudden thought bringing her back to focus. “So, did you and Steven get into another couples spat? I saw him earlier just looking angrier than usual.”

A chill ran through Jackie at the news of Steven walking around pissed off because of her. “Sorta.” Jackie stared at Kitty’s welcoming eyes, the blue a shade darker than Steven’s but holding just as much love. Jackie blew out a breath, “I’m pregnant.”

Kitty was completely stunned. “OH. Oh, honey.” Kitty bit back any remarks she wanted to make about safe sex, knowing that it’s the last thing the young girl in front of her needed. “How far along are you?”

Jackie gave her a sheepish smile, her voice small, “Seven weeks.”

Kitty nodded her head, allowing a silence to fall over them. It was as if there was a rip in the universe. Point Place’s two biggest chatterboxes rendered speechless. It wasn’t that long ago that her own son and his own harlot had their own scare, but they were in high school then. Jackie and Steven had both graduated and have stable jobs. Maybe this isn’t the worse case scenario.

“I told Steven about it this morning and I don’t think he’s taking it so well.” Or maybe it was.

Kitty knew Steven. Which unfortunately meant, she knew Steven isn’t happy to find himself in this predicament. Sure, he’s shown more responsibility lately. But taking care of a child, raising them as your own...that’s a whole different situation. Kitty knew she couldn’t share her concerns with the poor girl in front of her. What Jackie needed right now was support, because she had a feeling she wouldn’t be getting that from Steven for a little while. “Well, what exactly did he say?”

“Nothing, really. He went to go help Eric with the car before he could say anything.” Jackie could feel her throat burning. She didn’t want to cry, not now and especially not in front Kitty. But even Jackie couldn’t hide the waver in her voice.“Mrs. Forman, I know Steven and I have options, but he won’t even talk to me.”

“All Steven needs right now is a little space, Jackie. I know it’s going to be hard, but you have to remember that Steven won’t leave this all up to you, okay? He just needs a moment to come around.”

Jackie took a minute to process her words.“You really think so?”

Kitty waved off her nervousness.“Sweetie, the way he’s been all over you lately, Steven wouldn’t just abandon you.”

Jackie giggled at Kitty’s comment, her head tilting as a devilish smile played art her lips. “He has been all over me, huh.”

“Like a fly attracted to honey.” Kitty’s heart swelled at Jackie’s smile. She didn’t like when the young girl frowned, her eyes didn’t have the same lively spark she’s used to seeing. “Oh, come here!” She pulled Jackie into a hug, holding onto her tightly.

Jackie pulled back from Kitty’s embrace, a meek smile playing at her lips. “Mrs. Forman, I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this. Including Mr. Forman. I don’t want anyone to know yet until Steven and I’ve talked.”

Kitty couldn’t help the delighted laugh she let out. “Oh sweetie of course not. I’m honored to be the only person you trust with this.”

Jackie was about to inform her about how Donna and Eric know too, but not even she could bare to be the one to take that bright glint out of her eyes. She smiled, simply pulling Kitty into another hug.

* * *

 

It wasn’t that late, the sun was barely setting, but Jackie was exhausted. Who would’ve known that running around town to track down your commitment phobic boyfriend while you’re pregnant could be so tiring?

Jackie was leaning against her headboard flipping mindlessly through _Cosmo_. She just couldn’t seem to focus on any articles. A sudden knock against her bedroom door had startled her. She hadn’t realized her mother was even home, not having seen the Lincoln parked out front. “It’s open!”

It wasn’t her mom. “Hey.”

Jackie closed her magazine. “Steven.”

He strolled over to her slowly, remaining as stoic as ever. It left her nerves buzzing, and not in the fun way she was used to when it came to him. She didn’t like the way he smelled of the skunk funk that usually followed after a circle. It only fueled her thoughts about how unhappy this situation was making him.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed, making sure to leave distance between them with Mrs. Forman’s words ringing through her mind. She had said to wait for Steven to come to her, but Jackie didn’t expect him until at least the next morning. But he was here, in the flesh, apparently ready to talk about their predicament.

“I figured you would’ve needed another day to come around.”

“I thought I did too, but it’s pretty clear to me what’s up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” His hand tightened its hold on his belt buckle. “You got pregnant on purpose.”

“Excuse me?” She stared at him with wide eyes.

“I said what I said. You figured I didn’t want to marry you right now and thought to yourself ‘Oh, he can’t leave me if I get pregnant! It’s full proof!’ I’m here to tell you it’s not, Jackie.”

Jackie’s nose crinkled, her upper lip curling at his accusations. She couldn’t believe the spew of crap coming from his mouth. _Where the hell did he get off on calling her a conniving bitch?_ “Last time I checked, Steven, I didn’t get this way by myself.”

Hyde raised a brow, a slight closed lipped smile playing on his face.“Trust me, I know.”

Jackie rolled her eyes. She let an exasperated sigh escape her lips. “You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

“Wow, big word from someone who just 2 days ago thought her magic eight ball predicted the ending of Alien.”

“Whatever, Steven. Did you come over just to be an ass? Because if so, you’re doing a hell of a job.”

His eyes narrowed. “I came because I want answers, Jackie. How can you think any of this is okay? Didn’t you think about the fact you barely graduated high school? How about that I live in a basement? No. You just cared about your stupid little day dreams of me and you running into the sunset.” He raised an accusing finger at her. “This is just like your fucking wedding crap.”

A sudden heat crept over the back of her neck. Her jaw clenched, “That was different.”

“How is this any different? You’re still trying to decide my future for me.”

“No one’s trying to decide anything for you, Steven. And you know what?” She jutted her chin out as she took a step closer, “ I’ve realized that I can’t force you to do anything. This baby is freaking me out too but you don’t see me acting like a bitch about it.”

Jackie and Hyde stared each other down, neither daring to be the first to give. His arms were tightly crossed, his lips pulled down into a sneer. Her heart was racing, mouth dry as she tried to ignore the burning sensation building in her throat. Jackie relented though and casted her eyes to focus on the pink wall behind him. Her voice was heavy with exhaustion. “I think you should leave.”

Hyde scoffed, “Fine.”

The door rattled as he slammed it shut, but not as much as Jackie’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what yall think!!


	3. Grasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not totally far fetched, right?

The el camino skidded out of the Burkhart driveway. Hyde needed to put as much distance between him and Jackie before he did something stupid. It wasn’t until 3 miles down the road after he had stormed out of Jackie’s house before he felt the bubbling in his veins subside. He just couldn’t believe the nerve she had of trying to play the victim. He’s always known she was manipulative, but even he couldn’t believe the levels she’s stooped down to the past couple of months. 

Jackie used to be cool with the way things were between them. Hyde had loved it, loved her for it. But then Forman and Donna decided to get engaged, Kelso knocked Brooke up, and it left Jackie turning her sole attention to Hyde. It left Jackie consistently trying to get Hyde to do better at his job, join her at meaningless weekend couples classes, and worst of all, leaving Jackie with wanting more. Hyde knew it was all a waiting game when it came to Jackie. It was just a matter of who’d give in first.

Hyde caught sight of the maple tree on Croaks road where Jackie once made him help her catch a white rabbit. He felt content as he started to remember that warm summer day not so long ago. When Jackie wasn’t nagging him about bettering himself, she could be quite playful. He remembered her getting excited the rabbit’s resemblance to the one in Alice in Wonderland, and Hyde remembered the glint in her eyes and the way her mouth drew back at the corners when she saw it burrow it’s way into it’s bunny hole. It was a look Hyde wanted to see forever.

It sort of happened in slow motion. He began replaying all the little, good moments he shared with Jackie. When it was just the two of them in their bliss Hyde felt zen. And as Hyde reminisced on those moments he couldn’t help the aching his heart felt at the broken girl he just left behind. 

As realization sets in Hyde eased up on the gas. Dread began to weigh in on his chest, causing his to pull over. “Shit.” He exhaled as his forehead banged softly on his steering wheel.

Hyde knew he loved her. It wasn’t what he felt for her that fueled his doubts. But did Jackie really care about him? Or was she just with him as a pawn in her grand scheme of life? He could never be too sure. 

His hands clenched around the wheel as he started thinking about everything Jackie’s ever done wrong again. He pulled back onto the road. He needed to talk to vent, but seeing how Forman would just nag him, he went to the next best reason of logic. 

* * *

Donna was spreading mayo onto a slice of bread when Hyde walked through her kitchen door. She smiled up at him, his calm demeanor showing no sign of the distress he just had himself in only an hour before. “Hey Hyde.”

“Hey.” He strolled leisurely towards her, his sunglasses perfectly blocking his narrowed gaze at her. “So, have you talked to Jackie?”

Donna eyed him skeptically. “Yeah..” 

He leaned casually against the counter top. “So you know she’s pregnant.”

Donna placed her butter knife down as she awkwardly waved her arms around. She smiled tentatively. “This is really awkward for me. Do I congratulate you or what?” 

Hyde ignored her question, instead grabbing a beer from the fridge. As he popped open the cap he clenched his jaw. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do, man. I mean she just graduated. Jackie’s real smart, ya know? She was supposed to go to college and everything.”

Donna, who at this point began to make him a sandwich of his own, tried to approach the conversation delicately. “That’s something you ought to talk to her about, Hyde.”

Hyde scoffed, bringing the drink to his lips. “Yeah, right” His tone became cruder as he begins to list off all the ways Jackie had manipulated him. He didn’t bother holding back his distaste towards the small brunette at the moment.“You know, I bet she already has the baby’s name picked out. Along with how she wants the nursery to look like, and the theme of the kids first birthday.”

Donna could feel the blood in her veins start to boil over at Hyde’s dumbass. Did this dick really think so little of her? Donna smushed the top loaf of bread onto his sandwich, doing her best to restrain from throwing at his face. “God, Hyde, you’re such a dillhole” 

“What?” He glared.

“I get that you’re stressed out right now but that doesn’t mean you have to take it out on, oh I don’t know, the woman that’s carrying your child!” Donna slid the sandwich over to him harshly.

Hyde scowled at the blonde across from him. “Donna, you don’t know what I’m going through, alright?”

Donna, sick of Hyde’s bullshit, let him have it full throttle. “Did it ever occur to you that Jackie’s just as scared as you are? She came into my room this morning totally worried about you- but when I asked her how she’s feeling, all she said was, and I quote, “I can’t do anything without making sure he’s okay first.” HE as in you, you tool!”

Hyde’s silent as he runs over Jackie’s words in his head. Jackie cared about him, she was scared _for him._ “Jackie’s worried about me?” He whispered.

Donna took note of the sincere shock on Hyde’s face. She crossed over to him, speaking gently as she spoke the obvious. “Hyde, Jackie really does love you. And I know you do too. This is obviously a lot to take in but it’s not fair for her to go through this alone.”

“You’re right.” He set his drink on the counter as he headed towards the kitchen door. He paused though, walking back and taking Donna into his arms. A little taken aback, Donna hesitantly returned his hug. “Thanks, Donna.”

She pulled back as she grinned cheekily at him.“So does this mean you guys are gonna name the baby after me?” 

Hyde smirked.“I’ll be sure it makes it to the top 10.”

* * *

It wasn’t until half past noon that Jackie awoken to the sound of her phone ringing. Groggily she sat up, lazily picking up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Ms. Jackie Burkhart?” Jackie frowned at the all too cheery voice.

She narrowed her eyes. “It is. Who’s this?”

“Good afternoon, Ms. Burkhart. My name is Ed Floyd and I’m the producer for a network based in Chicago.”

Jackie perked up at the mention of his occupation. She cleared her throat, “Oh, wow. You’ve seen _Jackie_?” 

Ed Floyd let out a loud chortle. “Hah! Are you kidding me? We love it over at WSK-TV! Now, I’ve called because I have an offer that I’m sure you can’t refuse.”

* * *

Not even the haunting aroma of bacon and pancakes could make Hyde forget his worries. He hadn’t realized that Jackie cared so much about him. It was obvious to him now, of course. All Hyde could think about all night was how Jackie had done nothing but love and trust him. He felt terrible, not returning the same dedication she gave him.

He didn’t bother going upstairs for breakfast, deciding that moping on the couch was his best option. Unfortunately for him, the basement is never without interruptions. 

Eric came down the wooden steps, worried for his friend but more so content with the warm pancakes his mom just made him. He stepped around the couch corner carefully after taking in his brother’s troubled state. “You missed breakfast.”

“Not hungry.”

Eric shuffled on his feet. “I talked to her yesterday, after you took off.”

Hyde stood up abruptly at the mention of Jackie. “What? You talked to her? What’d she say?”

Eric tried to lighten the mood. “You know Jackie, it was all unicorns and death threats.” Hyde continued to stare at him stoically and Eric frowned.“I could tell she was freaking out, man.”

“Yeah, I figured that much.” He groaned.

It was times like this that Eric wanted to rip off Hyde’s stupid aviators and push him towards the door to get him to address his problems. But since Eric enjoyed life and didn’t want to risk becoming paralyzed, he opted for the easy way out to all problems. “Look, there’s no good in worrying about it right now, Hyde. My mom saved you a plate and between you and I, I’m pretty sure she’s not gonna leave the kitchen until you eat something.”

Hyde knew it was a line, but it was one he knew came from the heart. He trudged up the stairs behind Forman, smiling slightly at the sight of Mrs. Forman wiping down an already spotless countertop. She feigned surprise at the sight of Hyde. 

“Oh, Steven, I saved you a plate. It’s no good going about your day on an empty stomach, you know.” She set his food down in front of him, taking notice of the way his foot tapped impatiently. “Something wrong, sweetie?”

Hyde hesitated. He didn’t want to exactly expose his wrongdoings to the one mother figure he knew, but at the same time he really could use a second opinion. “Kind of.” Hyde opened his mouth, but all that came out was gibberish. He kept restarting his sentences, hoping the right phrasing would come along.

It didn’t. 

Kitty set a gentle hand over his, stopping him mid sentence. “Steven, honey, I know Jackie’s pregnant.”

Hyde let out a loud awkward laugh.“What? No.” He frowned at Kitty’s knowing look. “Damn it.” He leaned back in his chair. “I’m pretty sure I messed up big time”

Kitty waved off his negative aura. “I’m sure whatever you said couldn’t have been as bad as Red’s reaction to when I was pregnant with Eric.”

Eric, who was innocently eating strips of bacon, interrupts her. “Wait, I thought dad was excited because he had a feeling I was gonna be a boy.”

Kitty waved him off. “Oh honey, let’s be real here. Your father barely wanted Laurie.”

Eric nodded. “That’s understandable. There's a ton of people who barely want Laurie now.”

Hyde shook his head, not wanting to get into Eric’s set of daddy issues. “Yeah...can we get back to my issue? How am I supposed to make it up to her, I doubt Jackie's gonna want to talk to me today.”

Eric’s smiled condescendingly. “Well the good news for you is that she is carrying your child, so she eventually _does_ have to talk to you.”

Kitty ignored Eric, giving Hyde a reassuring squeeze. “Steven, you’re best to head on over to Jackie’s house and try and have an honest, open discussion. Hiding your feelings will only cause trouble for the future.” 

* * *

Jackie opened her front door, stepping aside so Donna could walk into the foyer. She lifts up a paper bag from the grocery store.“I brought ring pops and vogue per your request. You sounded really freaked over the phone so I just bought all the issues they had on stand.” 

Jackie took the bag from her hand.“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Donna.” She said sincerely.

Donna tilted her head at her blatant compliment. “I’m just gonna take this out of character gratitude as part of your pregnancy symptoms.” She noticed Jackie averting her gaze, not returning her teasing smile. “Jackie, what’s wrong?”

Jackie rolled her shoulder’s back, exhaling a quick breath. “I think I want an abortion.”

Donna chuckled, thinking her brain was playing tricks on her. But Jackie’s stoic manner wiped off the confused smile on Donna’s face.“What?” Jackie rifled through the bag as Donna continued to be in shock. She noticed how solemn Jackie was as she unwrapped the pink ring and slipped onto her finger. It wasn’t until Jackie took her first lick that Donna spoke up. “You’re not fucking with me, are you?”

“I can’t do this alone Donna. Steven came over last night and he made it clear that he didn’t want it.” Jackie replied. 

“But you aren’t gonna do this alone. I talked to Hyde last night too Jackie, and I really think I put him straight.” Donna argued. She couldn’t understand where Jackie was coming from. Wasn’t it just yesterday that Jackie was trying to convince Hyde that this baby was happening?

Jackie sighed in exasperation. “That’s sweet Donna, but what happens when we hear the baby’s heartbeat and Steven freaks out? And when I start to show and he freaks out _again_? I can’t keep relying on you guys to set him straight. I shouldn’t have to.” 

“But Jackie, isn’t this what you wanted? A family with Hyde?” Donna insisted. 

Jackie scoffed. “Not like this.” She took another lick, shaking her head to herself. “Steven’s right. I just graduated from high school, I still have so many things to do before I can be a mom.”

Donna wrinkled her nose. “Jackie, Hyde was talking out of his ass. You can still be a good mom while you’re on your show. You’re your own boss. You have any idea how cool that is?”

The young girl continued to suck on her candy, only lifting her mouth enough to mumble out her next words. “I’m planning on quitting.”

“What?” Donna cried.

Jackie finally lifted her face away from her hand. “This producer from a network in Chicago called me this morning. They love my show and want me to move down and star in their morning broadcasts.”

Donna stood silent as she began piecing together everything Jackie’s revealed. “Wait- is that why you really want an abortion?! Why didn’t you just lead with that? It’d make a hell of a lot more sense than because Hyde doesn’t want it.”

Jackie threw her hands up, her cheeks warm as she felt a burning rise in her throat. “Because _Donna_ , how selfish is it that I’d want to get rid of my baby just so I could have my dream job? Eric is right. I am the devil.” Her pout was accompanied with the hot tear that rushed down her cheek. 

Donna felt a sudden protective streak in her. Whether it be her inner feminist or the fact that Jackie’s became an annoying little sister to her, she couldn’t stand to see the young brunette so hard on herself. “Jackie, shut up. You are not the devil. In a sense you don’t even have a person inside of you, just some fetus not even the size of a pea. You worked hard for an opportunity like this, you deserve a chance at stardom! And it’s okay if you don’t want distractions. Having a boyfriend that behaves like a toddler is enough.”

Jackie shuffled, still feeling tentative about everything. Donna placed a loving hand on her shoulder. “Whether or not you decide to keep it is totally up to you. It’s your body, Jackie. Evidently it is your choice.”

Jackie grabbed Donna’s hand, tearfully staring up at her. “Will you drive me to the clinic?”

Donna nodded as she gave Jackie’s hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Donna wasn’t home much to Hyde’s disappointment. He was sort of hoping to bring her as a backup for when he headed over to Jackie’s house. Nevertheless, he pulled into the Burkhart driveway to find the Lincoln missing. Hyde got out of his car and knocked on her door in vain.

Hyde had no clue where Jackie was. He sat in front of her door, making himself comfortable against the door. He did something he knew he had to do and would happily so long it meant not losing her, which was to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does it bother anyone else that i had Donna make Hyde a sandwich but his ass didn’t eat it


	4. Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: can we please talk about how complicated and condescending the process of getting an abortion in america is? like what the fuck?

Hyde was splayed across his front bench in his car when a knocking on his window startled him awake. He sat up quickly, hastily rubbing his eyes and turning to the source. Unfortunately for him it wasn’t his girlfriend but instead a single simpleton. 

Hyde stepped out of his car, sliding his sunglasses on as his lip curled at Fez. “What are you doing at Jackie’s house?”

Fez smiled in spite of his friends obvious discontent. “When she didn’t answer my calls and I saw no one was in the basement I knew something had to be wrong.” He noticed the slight croak in Hyde’s voice and the way he was rolling his shoulder back, as if he was loosening a knot. “What are you doing asleep in her driveway?” Fez asked. 

“I’m waiting for her to come home.” He replied. Hyde raised a brow curiously at Fez. “Why were you calling her?”

“I just found out that Julie Sanders got a botched nose job.” Fez grinned.

“Welp, that’s what happens when you think you can only do coke once.” Hyde’s smirk turned into a deep frown at the orange tint that fell over the sky. “Fuck, it’s already sunset?” 

Fez stared at him strangely.“Yes...Have you really been asleep all day?” 

“Last I remembered was the mailman stopping by. He kept trying to ask me where Pam might be so I went to my car.”

Fez hummed. “Whatever you’re waiting on Jackie for must be pretty important. Do share with Fez.” 

Hyde leaned against his car as he crossed his arms. “Fez man, I don’t think I can talk to you about this right now.”

Fez feigned offense as he stuck his nose up. “Oh, I see. I’m good enough to be a bullseye for darts but not enough for you to vent your heart out to?” 

As Fez continued his hurt tirade, Hyde could feel his annoyance of the whole day catching up to him. Just as Fez began comparing thee to a summer's day, Hyde snapped. “Fine! Whatever to get you to shut your trap. Jackie just told me yesterday that she’s pregnant and I acted like an ass and now I can’t find her.”

Fez’s eyes shined over as he starred euphorically at Hyde. The floor beneath him began to sway as his heart swelled with joy. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. You and Jackie are having a baby? And I am about to become an uncle? This is the greatest day of my life! I can take your baby out on walks, we can split a sundae-” Fez gasped, “-We can get matching earrings.”

Hyde sent Fez a fixed glare.“Don’t hold your breath, Mary Poppins. What part of I was an ass don’t you get? Jackie’s out there freaked out about this kid and I didn’t help.”

Fez finally sensed Hyde’s tone.“Ay, you do freak Jackie out more than she needs it.”

Hyde rolled his eyes. “So I’ve been told.”

Fez cocked his head, “Did you look everywhere for her? Even down at her show?”

Hyde shook his head. “No, I just came here this morning and figured I’d wait for her to come home. It’d be better than chasing her around town.”

Fez nodded. “That’s smart. That way you two aren’t chasing one another around like a game of cat and mouse.”

With no sign of Jackie coming home soon it left Hyde growing frustrated. He ran a hand through his already disgruntled hair, pushing himself off the car door and opening it. “Well, I’ve been here for 6 hours. Can’t say I didn’t try. I’m just gonna head back to the basement, hopefully she’ll swing by.” 

Fez began walking to the other side, “I’ll tag along too. Jackie’s gonna need a gentle shoulder to cry on once you’ve pissed her off again and between yours and donna’s broad shoulders, I'm her best option.” 

* * *

 

“ _Now_ do you want to talk about what happened at the clinic?” 

The girls found themselves back in Donna’s room. Donna had finally convinced Jackie to leave the ice cream parlor she’s been loitering at for the past 2 hours. Jackie had been inordinately quiet since they left the clinic, explicitly only talking about how praline chocolate goes great with mint chip. And whenever Donna tried to mention the visit, Jackie had found another way to change the convo back to ice cream combos. The former redhead wanted her to at least try to lay down and get some rest if she wasn’t set on talking about her feelings. Instead, Jackie took it upon herself to put stress on her lungs and screech into Donna’s bed.

“Donna, please. I just want to scream into this pillow in peace.”

Donna waited a minute before speaking up again, “Jackie, what happened in there.”

Exasperated and wanting to just go back to her self pity, Jackie sat up to wave a dismissive hand in Donna’s face. “I don’t know, I panicked. They asked me like 5 different times if I was absolutely sure I wanted this, and then they asked if I wanted to know if it was one baby or two. And I said no, _like a liar_ , but then I was like whatever, and that bitch said ‘legally I can’t tell you because you said no the first time.’ So then I just kept thinking ‘oh my god, what if I’m having twins, or triplets.’ and they took me to this 4th room and this doctor finally came in and asked if I was sure and I just said “no.” and they let me go.” 

Donna’s face scrunched up, her nostrils flaring at Jackie’s reiteration of the clinic making her blood boil. “Wait, they kept asking you if this was what you wanted? That’s so, so undermining **!** ” 

Jackie slouched against the bed frame.“Yeah, tell me about it.” 

Donna stayed seething in silence. She knew there weren’t any proper words to make a disappointed Jackie Burkhart feel better. Only she could do that on her own. The young brunette was picking at the loose linen on Donna’s duvet when she said “I guess I better go talk to Steven.”

Donna sent her a warm smile, “Want me to come with?”

Jackie shook her head. “No, this is something I need to do alone.” But the small smile she gave Donna before she walked out gave the older girl the reassurance that maybe Jackie will be okay after all. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fez had just pulled into the Forman driveway with Hyde. He was concerned about his friend, it was obvious he was trying to downplay his worry over Jackie. But Fez knew just how strong of a hold the small bitchy goddess held over him. 

They walked into the Forman living room where Red and Kitty were sat. Kitty spared a quick glance at who walked in, but did a double glance as soon as she saw Hyde. She rushed over to him, forgetting that Red was in the same room. “Steven! How’d your talk with Jackie go?” 

“Terrible. She wasn’t even home.” His restless tone didn’t go unnoticed by Kitty. 

“Then where have you been all day?” She asked. “You missed a great lasagna, you know.” 

A small “Eh” erupted from the older Forman sat on his pea colored chair.

“He’s been waiting outside her door step like the Romeo at heart I knew he was.” Fez chimed in. 

Hyde curled his lip at him, “One more peep out of you and you’ll end up like Romeo.”

Red turned his head upwards at the conversation, sending Hyde a mocking grin. “What’d you do now? Call another girl pretty in front of her? No, I bet you forgot an anniversary.”

Fez once again felt those blissful butterflies in the pit of his stomach as he remembered how much of a romantic Hyde truly was. “No, he actually remembered their cuddleversary.”

Hyde frogged him, making Fez recoil from his angry friend. 

Kitty’s eyes widened as she suddenly realized that Red didn’t know about the predicament their second son had caught himself in. She took a tentative step forward, using her best sugary tone to warm him up. “Red, there’s something you should know...” 

Hyde cut her off, swallowing down any pride he had left, “Wait, Mrs. Forman. I’ll tell him.” 

Kitty shook her head, “It’s probably best if I tell him, Steven.”

Hyde sent her a firm look, “No, I think it should really come from me.” 

Red was left flickering his eyes between two, however, confused out of his mind and feeling his patience wearing thin. “Tell me what? Tell me what?! If someone doesn’t tell me this second-” 

“What, your foot is going up our asses?” Fez commented, cowering away once more at the daggers Red sent his way. 

Hyde sighed, “Jackie’s pregnant.”

Red grimaced, his jaw dropping low as the information processed. “Oh, god no.”

Hyde clasped his hands together, the echoing heavy in the tensed atmosphere. “On the bright side, at least she’s your favorite.” His coy smile dropped as Red continued to glare at him. “Yeah, I figured that wouldn’t cut it.”

The living room door swung open, a disheveled Jackie walking through. Her eyes scanned the room, feeling herself regain composure as she caught eyes with the idiot that’s caused her distress. “Steven,” she sighed breathlessly, walking up to him and extending a hand out towards him. Hyde grabbed her hand, his tight grip doing a double squeeze to ensure she wouldn’t let go. Jackie was about to speak up, but then she finally took in the range of emotions on everyone’s faces. From Fez’s delight, Red’s anger, to Kitty’s pitiful gaze Jackie realized that maybe right in the middle of the living room isn’t the best place for her and Hyde to get in touch with their feelings.“Can we talk downstairs?” 

The heavy breathing down the back of Hyde’s neck coming from Fez was enough encouragement for him to lead Jackie through the kitchen door. 

Kitty didn’t waste a second, pushing Fez frantically towards Red’s Den. “Quick, to the vent!” 

 

* * *

 

 

Jackie’s mind had been hazy the past week. It wasn’t until she nearly screamed herself into a light headed state in Donna’s room 20 minutes early that everything had become crystal clear to her. 

As they reached the bottom steps of the basement, Jackie pulled her hand away from Hyde’s grip. Hyde was about to sit in his chair when flashbacks of their last conversation passed through Jackie’s mind. “I think we should stand for this.”

Hyde squatted back up quickly, wanting her in the best mood possible. He clipped his sunglasses onto the front of his shirt. He stared down at Jackie, her heavy eyes making his heart sink as he realized just how much stress he’s truly put on her. “Jackie…”

She cut him off, holding a single hand up. She tried her best to not wince openly at his apologetic tone. “Let me stop you right there, Steven. Because there’s two things I really need to get off my chest and I won’t be able to do that if you talk first.”

Hyde silently nodded. Jackie took a deep breath, her voice soft and unwavering. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I’ve decided I’m not going to keep this baby.” 

“What?” He cried out, shocked and hurt that Jackie would come to a conclusion like that.

Jackie tried her best to remain strong, but she couldn’t help the way her shoulders curled into her body as she had to tell the love of her life she was aborting their only child. “Neither of us are in any kind of condition to care for a kid. We can barely take care of our relationship! I just think it’s our best option right now for me to get an abortion.”

Hyde glowered down at her. “Jackie, our relationship is fine. Sure, we fight sometimes but who doesn’t?”

“You practically accused me of rape.” She replied in a deadpan manner.

“...and you once accused me of stealing your clock radio when really it was Kelso. I say we just call it even.” Hyde alluded. 

Jackie smacked his arm. “That isn’t the same thing!” Jackie brooded as Hyde suddenly found the space between her eyebrows interesting. “Do you not realize how disappointing, no, _humiliating_ it is to have your own boyfriend not trust you?” 

Hyde bit back a snarky remark he had. He knew Jackie wasn’t in the wrong this time. And maybe, she’s not the one that’s been in the wrong for a while now. He solemnly took a step forward. “You’re right. It was selfish of me to think so little of you, when really, I don’t.”

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest, not bothering to maintain eye contact anymore. “Keep talking.” 

“You’re right to be pissed at me, and you’re right that we can barely take care of ourselves. But you aren’t right about this abortion, Jackie. I realized that this isn’t just about me, it’s about me _and_ you. Together. And this baby, it’s gonna change a lot between us. But I know now that there’s no one else I’d rather do this with than you.”

Jackie placed a hand over her heart, completely smitten over his confessions. Deep down Jackie always knew Steven cared more than he let on, but to actually hear the words from him? It just sent her to cloud nine. “Oh, Steven…” She took a final step towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hyde wasted no time in returning her kiss, his hands quickly reaching up to entangle themselves in her silky strands. Jackie placed one more quick kiss, pulling back to narrow her eyes at Hyde.“You’re still in trouble for accusing me of something so stupid.”

Hyde didn’t mind, sending her an innocent smile. “Can I still kiss you?”

Jackie bit her lip as she grinned up at him shyly, “Yeah.” 

“Then I don’t mind.” 

He pulled her head closer to his, reconnecting their lips once more. Just this morning Hyde didn’t think they’d be here ever again. But like always, Jackie was the forgiving one, the one to give his moronic self another try. He knew then that he needed to make a real commitment to her, to show her that he did care about her just as much. 

Jackie broke their kiss, nudging her nose against his as her voice softly rang between them. “Steven, you need to talk to me. We won’t be able to do this if you don’t talk to me, puddin pop.”

“Fair enough.” He replied, placing one more chaste kiss onto her lips. Hyde cleared his throat, “So...what was the second thing you wanted to tell me?”

Jackie pulled back from his embrace. “Oh, that.” She sent him a fleeting smile. “I got a job offer in Chicago.”

Hyde was dumbfounded. “Oh.” 

Jackie started waving her hands in animated gestures, her speech quickened as she told Hyde about the offer. She ranted about being the star of her own morning talk show, how she’d have an assistant, a huge pay raise, and on top of all that her own exclusive dressing room. “Steven it would be so great!” She exclaimed. 

Her enthusiasm didn’t go unnoticed by Hyde.

“It’s like your dream come true.” He said with a glazed look. 

Jackie’s smile faded as she took in Hyde’s state. Her stomach fluttered at Steven’s sad stare. “Steven, I don’t even wanna think about Chicago until we figure this out.”

Hyde knew this was it. Jackie was always sacrificing things for him, to be with him, and he knew now was the moment that he had to put her first. Because if there’s anyone that deserves only good things, it was the small girl standing before him whom has only known heartbreak and loss. “Jackie, what do you wanna do?”

“I’ve been dreaming of an opportunity like this for years and now that it’s come I really don’t know.” Jackie pouted.

“Jackie, you gotta take this job, man. It’s everything to you.” Hyde encouraged.

Jackie looked up at him sadly. “You’re everything to me.” 

Hyde stared lovingly at Jackie. Warmth spread throughout his body as he noticed a look reserved only for him in her eyes. He knows that if he were to ask Jackie to stay she would. But he also knew he only wanted the best for her. Hyde sighed dejectedly, tilting his head back as he bit the inside of his cheek. “I can’t let you stay in Point Place if you’re just gonna regret everything in 10 years.”

Jackie started tapping her foot impatiently. “You know, for someone who says they don’t like to think about the future very much, you sure like to put emphasis on it.” Jackie ridiculed. 

Hyde puffed out his chest, a stony glare settling on Jackie. “Hey, you’re the one who seems to have everything planned out. You were all set to abort our kid not even 10 minutes ago.” 

“Yeah because I was scared not because I didn’t want it!” She cried.

Silence. Hyde knew she was scared, but Jackie confirming that she wanted his kids had opened up a locked gate in Hyde’s heart he didn’t even know he had. It was clear to Hyde now that even if it was an accident, Jackie didn’t feel like she was stuck with his kid. And that warmed his being like no thermostat could ever. 

A smirk pulled at Hyde’s lips. “You want my kid?” 

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Well, duh.”

It didn’t matter what was important to Hyde, though. 

“Look, I just don’t want you to give up on your dream is all I’m sayin.” Hyde sighed. 

Jackie reached out, grabbing both his hands in hers. “You’re my dream now. I don’t want to go to Chicago if you’re not there.” 

“And what about the kid?” He asked. 

Jackie sent him a soft smile. “We’ll do that together, too.”

His mind was racing, overwhelmingly so, the only real coherent thought he could mutter out was “My parents were crap.”

Jackie shrugged nonchalantly. “So were mine.”

“Are we really gonna do this?” Hyde asked. The lazy half-grin on his face gave Jackie all the answers she needed. 

Jackie grinned. “Uh huh.” She placed his hand over her belly, holding it there as she gazed up at him adoringly. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

* * *

 

Jackie and Hyde didn’t mind Kitty and Fez’s loud cheers from upstairs, exposing that they were obviously eavesdropping. They were too much into a blissful state for anyone to kill their bubble. Or, so they thought. 

Kitty had just popped open a glass of her special champagne and began toasting with Fez when the couple resurfaced. Kitty rushed over immediately, wishing them both congratulations (though at this point it should be noted that they weren’t sure if she was congratulating on the baby or the fact they’ve successful communicated to each other- probably the latter). Hyde raised a brow at her. “So…You’re okay with all this?” 

Kitty smiled, “It is a surprise, of course, and I would have preferred it the traditional way. But the way you and Jackie handled this so far is giving me hope, sweetie. I’m about to be a grandma and there is no one that can take away that joy from me.”

Red walked through the swinging door, his brows furrowed as he scowled at everyone in the kitchen. “I heard cheers and knew that hell must’ve froze over.”

Hyde couldn’t help the condescending smirk that pulled at his lips. “Spoke too soon.” 

Kitty placed her glass hastily down, her hands wringing together as she stepped towards her husband. “Red, now isn’t the time..”

“Well when is the time, Kitty? These two dumbasses gotten themselves into this mess without any thoughts of their consequences. Not every occasion calls for a celebratory drink, you know.”

Fez raised his glass, “I’ll be damned if I’m not taking advantage of it though.”

Jackie felt her stomach sink at Mr. Forman’s obvious discontent. She placed a delicate hand over his arm, “Mr. Forman I know this isn’t great timing, but Steven and I are going to do this together.” 

Hyde stepped forward, not wanting Red to unleash his wrath on Jackie soley.  “Red man, I know this is all sudden-” 

“No, Steven. Diarrhea is sudden. This is a slap to the face. To not just Kitty and I, but yourself. Have you even thought about what raising a baby means?” Red brushed off Jackie’s hand, staring coldly as Hyde remained silent. He pointed a single finger at him, “Exactly.” Red spat out, brushing past Hyde to storm his way out through the sliding glass door. 

Hyde ignored the heat rising on the back of his neck and instead wrapped an arm around Jackie. He knew the Forman’s wouldn’t take the news easily, but he didn’t expect Red to be so hostile. 

The tension broke though as Donna entered the kitchen, an amused grin on her face. “I haven’t seen Red that pissed since Eric told him he was a liberal, what crawled up his ass?” She asked. 

Kitty laughed awkwardly, “Oh never mind him, he’ll come around.” She grinned brightly as she clasped her hands together.“Steven and Jackie are having a baby!” 

“Yeah, I kinda knew already.” Donna said shyly.

“What? I thought I was the only person Jackie told.” Kitty whined. 

Jackie stared at Donna wide eyed, her lips tight as she did a slicing motion to her neck. Donna caught onto Jackie’s threat immediately, nodding her head along dumbly. “Oh, oh right, I meant I knew Mr. Forman would come around. We all know he’s just, just a big ole softie at heart.”

Kitty cocked her head cutely, “He is, isn’t he?” 

Everyone muttered their sarcastic agreement as she walked out into the living room. 

“So...I’m guessing Red is pissed.” Donna stated, taking a seat on the stool. 

Hyde leisurely walked towards his seat. “When isn’t he.” He grumbled, allowing his disappointment to be masked with annoyance.

Jackie followed suit, sitting beside Hyde. She knew how much Red’s approval meant to her Steven. If she was telling the truth, she hadn’t realized how much she seeked his approval until Red expressed such dismay. 

Kelso and Eric waltzed into the kitchen happily licking away at frothy ice cream cones. 

“You guys are never going to believe it! The Piggly Wiggly’s freezers broke and they gave us free ice cream! How cool is that?!” Eric exclaimed. 

Fez narrowed his eyes at them. “I would be pissed that you guys didn’t bring me any if it weren’t for Jackie’s great news.”

“What’s greater than free ice cream?” Kelso asked chuckling.

Jackie and Hyde glanced at one another, Jackie smiling unsurely up at her ex. “I’m pregnant.”

Kelso nearly dropped his cone in excitement as he pointed at Hyde. “BURN!” 

“Kelso, this doesn’t bug you?” Eric asked. 

“You kidding me? Hyde and I are gonna be daddy buddies now! We can start a club!” Kelso grinned. 

Donna nodded her head, “Wow, Kelso. I’m actually really impressed with you. I would’ve thought you’d be at least a teeny bit angry.” 

 “You guys know I’m not into Jackie anymore like that.” Kelso grinned down at Jackie. “So how did Hyde take the news?”

Jackie rolled her eyes, already knowing what he was implying. “He didn’t faint like you did if that’s what you’re asking, Michael.”

“Damn Jackie! I already told you I didn’t eat that day.” Kelso screeched indignantly. 

Donna stood up, casually stepping towards Hyde. “Before we celebrate, I need to give you something Hyde.” He tilted his head up curiously at her, in turn receiving a hard smack upside his head. 

“Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“That’s for thinking that Jackie was trying to trap you!”

Annoyed, Hyde wrapped an arm around Jackie. “I don’t think that anymore.”

Donna crossed her arms. “But you thought it.”

Jackie buried her face in his shoulder to stifle her giggles. Maybe they were going to be alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JACKIE AND HYDE ARE HAVING A BABY AWWWWWW 
> 
> As this fic grows love please feel free to leave me suggestions on what you’d love to see during Jackie’s pregnancy!! Also too all thoughts good or bad are welcomed :D


End file.
